Change of Plans
by VietAngel
Summary: Mark comes home from work and things don't quite go as planned. Callie and Mark.


**Title**: Change of Plans**  
Author**: VietAngel**  
Rating**: G**  
Pairing**: Mark/Callie

**Summary**: Mark comes home from work and things don't go quite as he planned.

**Author's Note**: I wrote this over a month ago and I'm just realizing I never posted it here. It's short, just something I tried in the hopes of getting my muse back...but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

When I finally make it home I heave a sigh of relief. After a long day full of back-to-back surgeries, I want nothing more than a hot show, a soft bed, and to curl up around my wife's warm body. I'm not surprised to find the house quiet when I enter. Thalia and Evan are with Callie's parents and Aiden should be fast asleep after the fun filled day I'm sure she had. Callie has a thing about spending quality time with the girls. One day out of the month they each get a full day alone with her, and on that day they get to do anything their heart desires. It's a Torres family tradition. I'm sure I'll get an earful about their day tomorrow, but tonight all I want is an earful of Callie's steady breathing as she sleeps snuggled against me.

As I ascend the stairs, the only thing lighting my path is the soft glow of the television coming from our bedroom. I trip on a Barbie car and my life flashes, but I manage to catch myself before falling down the stairs and breaking my neck. I make it to the top alive and make a mental note to look before I go downstairs in the morning because next time I might not be so lucky. When I enter the bedroom, the scene is not at all what I expected. Aiden and Callie are both propped up against the headboard and they are adorable…and utterly miserable. They both look up at me with big, brown puppy dog eyes and pouts—and biting my tongue is all I can do to keep myself from laughing out loud.

"Hey, what's with the sad faces?" I ask even though I don't really need to. I know exactly what the problem is.

"Our tummies hurt," they whine together. Like I said, they're adorable.

"Oh yeah? Where did you go today?" I ask as I prop myself up beside them.

"Mommy took me to the fair _and _the zoo!" Aiden answers and she actually manages to muster up some enthusiasm.

"Wow, I bet that was fun," I reply. "And what did you girls eat today mommy?"

Callie groans and rolls her eyes. She knows I'm going to use this against her later. She's always accusing me of being a pushover for the girls…but she's just as guilty as I am.

"For breakfast we had Cap 'n Crunch with chocolate milk, then cheddar fries and pizza at the zoo," Callie starts, "then funnel cakes, cotton candy, candy apples, and ice cream at the fair." By the time she finishes running down the list she looks like she's about to hurl, and just hearing about it is enough to make me want to worship the porcelain gods as well.

"No wonder you have tummy aches," I respond. "Lucky for you two, daddy knows just what to do to make you feel better."

I pat the spot beside me and tell Aiden to lie down. I know she's exhausted when she complies easily. She, like her mother, will usually protest, even if it's for her own good. I start to rub soft circles on her belly and her eyes start to drift closed after five minutes. As soon as Callie starts to stroke her hair, she's out like a light and her tummy ache is a thing of the past. She looks so peaceful and innocent that I can't keep my eyes off of her. When they're like this I always find myself wishing that I could keep them from growing up. One day she's going to grown up and I will no longer be the cure for what ails her and the thought alone is enough to break my heart.

Callie must know what I'm thinking because she runs her fingers through my hair to pull me out of my reverie and when she manages to flash me a halfhearted smile I remember that she's in pain too. After I tell her that I'm going to put Aiden in bed, we both plant kisses on our little girl's forehead and whisper our goodnights and I love yous in her ears. When I return from tucking her in I can't stop myself from chuckling a bit as I take in the sight of Callie. She's a mess…a beautiful, beautiful mess.

"It's not funny Mark!" she whimpers.

"Yes it is, you're a doctor, Cal…you know better," I shoot back and I retrieve a bottle of ginger ale from the mini fridge. I take over the spot Aiden vacated and hand it to her. She takes a few sips and groans when it doesn't really do anything to ease her pain. I pat the bed and she complies just as easily as Aiden did.

"Wow, you really don't feel good do you?" I ask. She shakes her head no and pouts in that way that always melts my heart. "Aww, poor baby."

I can't resist kissing the smattering of freckles across the bride of her nose as I slip my hand under her shirt to rub gentle circles her belly too. I stroke her hair with my free hand and sleep finally comes to her, and I find it just as difficult to wrench my eyes away. I love this woman with everything in me. Everything. I manage to pull myself away just long enough to strip down to my boxers, and then I'm back under the covers and snuggled up beside her. The hot shower will have to wait, but I definitely don't mind the change of plans.

**Fin.**


End file.
